Cop killers
by Brittgirl015
Summary: When one of the team is seriously injured off the job can the rest of the team find the culprits before they strike again. Or maybe they finish what they started. Mild violence and tim centric but lots of team povs.


Please review for another chapter. Thanks.

The night was warm and silent, Tim McGee made his way to his car after a long week of work. He was happy because he was headed to a long weekend of doing nothing, he could spend it alone with his dog. Jethro was a great dog and the two had really warmed up to each other.

Tim got into his car and drove towards his apartment. He was exhausted but then his stomach growled. McGee pulled to the side of the road on the street he was on and quickly got out of the car and into a nearby grocery store. It would be closing soon and he needed to be fast. The clerk smiled at him tiredly and Tim got a few microwavable dinners then checked out.

Right after he left the store the clerk turned out the lights and began to mop up. Tim put the food in his passenger seat and closed the door. Suddenly he felt hands around him and they jerked him back into a nearby alley, he reached for his gun but it immediately was snatched from his hand and thrown.

Tim was then slammed against the concrete wall and his head banged against it painfully. He felt the strong punch on his eye and the blood from the cut ooze down his face. His arms were still being held back so he could not defend himself. But he opened his one good eye and saw two men, one was holding him against the wall and the other just stood angrily in front of him.

The angry man reached into McGee's pockets and took his wallet and badge out. The man smirked at it, "It is to bad your a cop, we hate cops. Now we have to kill you." McGee's eyes widened in fear, he was gonna be killed just because he worked for NCIS. The man pulled a long knife from behind his back and held it threateningly in front of Tim.

Without warning the knife was plunged into Tim, just below the ribs. He let out a gasp or surprise and pain, he legs gave out but the second man held him up. The man with the knife smiled and pressed the knife into Tim's abdomen. "Your gonna die here and no one can help you." The knife gained pressure and sliced right through Tim, he tried to scream but only made a gurgling sound before blood began to trickle out of his mouth.

The man released Tim and he fell to the ground, blood covered his shirt and face, but the worst was the feeling of suffocating. He could not breath and his own warm blood covering him made him sick. The men stood over him as he gasped for breath and then light flooded the alleyway.

The men flung themselves around and ran back into the alley, Tim could hear yelling and sirens. Suddenly someone was sitting next to him and talking, he could not understand what they were saying but did not close his eyes, wanting to listen. He felt like he was being lifted and was put into a vehicle, which he realized to be an ambulance and could not keep his heavy eyes open any more. He allowed the comforting darkness to take him.

The men ran in different directions, they knew what they were doing, they were professional cop killers and knew how to get away. The man with the knife leaped over a fence but turned on his heel and went under a large hole in a nearby houses porch. He smiled when the cops flew right by his hiding spot, each time an officer passed he had the amazing urge to jump out and attack him. But he was smart and stayed hidden, he crawled out of his hiding spot and walked casually to a awaiting taxi.

The unarmed man ran through several yards and parking lots to his already planned out hiding place. He threw himself into a drain ditch and crawled into the run off tube. The officers ran by and he desperately wanted to kill them but was unarmed and outnumbered. He sat crouched in the tunnel until he was sure they were gone. Slowly he slide out and began to casually walk to the nearest street, the taxi he had asked to wait for him would be right over...there. He spotted it and kept a straight line towards it when a huge weight hit him in the side, knocking the air out of him and tossing him to the sidewalk. He felt himself being rolled onto his stomach and cuffs being put on his wrists, he growled in frustration. The cop lifted him to his feet and marched him to a squad car. He made sure to look at the cops ID, he would take care of him later.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood in his basement working on a new boat, it was coming out nicely and he actually considered keeping this one. It was Saturday evening, around 2 pm and his cell phone rang. "Gibbs."

"Hello is this Leroy Gibbs?"

"Speaking."

"Well I am sorry to bother you but it says here you are Timothy McGee's emergency contact."

Gibbs dropped the jar he had in his hands and it shattered on the floor.

"Yes, I am his boss. What happened?"

"It would be easier if you could just come down to Bethesda. All I can tell you for sure is that Mr. McGee was injured and in critical condition."

"I understand. I will be there right away."

He hung up the phone and quickly dressed into some clean clothes before heading out the door. Gibbs sped down the highway and parked in the parking lot. Rushing into the hospital he almost ran straight into several patients. He almost slammed into the nurse's desk. "I am her forTimothy McGee." " And you are?" "Leroy Gibbs." The woman typed some things on her computer and nodded, she looked up at a nearby doctor. He stepped forward and greeted Gibbs. "Hello, I am Doctor Ballot. Lets step into my office."

They sat down and the doctor looked sadly to Gibbs.

"It seems Mr. McGee was attacked yesterday, now I do not know the details but I can refer you to detective Alvarez after we are done here."

Gibbs nodded, "Is he okay?"

"I am sorry but he is in a coma, he suffered a serious concussion. He was stabbed twice near his abdomen and suffered a collapsed lung and some internal damage. We were able to do surgery and repair most of the damage, but he is going to have to be on a ventilator for a while. Now for the coma, there is some swelling in the brain but I do think it will go down and he should be out of the coma in a few days."

Gibbs sat there in complete shock that this happened. He finally found his voice. "Can I see him?" The doctor nodded and walked out of the room with Gibbs following. He stopped in front of a room and opened the door.

Gibbs was surprised by what he saw, McGee was hooked up to a ventilator and his mid section was covered thickly in bandages. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and his left eye was bruised and swollen with stitches above his eyebrow.

The doctor noticed Gibbs' reaction and tried to make him feel better. "Do not worry, it is bad but he will heal. I will send detective Alvarez in when he gets here." The doctor left and Gibbs walked to the side of the bed he sat down and put a hand on the kid's arm. That is when he noticed the bruises on wrists and shoulders. Gibbs grew furious, the culprit had held him down so he could not fight back.

He reached into his pocket and called a familiar number.

"Hello."

"Duck, it's Gibbs. I need you to get to Bethesda."

"Oh, dear what happened?"

"McGee was attacked and it's bad. I just thought it would help if you were here."

"Of course, Jethro. I will be right there."

Gibbs hung up just as the detective walked in.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting but I am Detective Alvarez."

"Agent Gibbs, this is my man."

"He was lucky that the clerk from the grocery store heard the commotion. If the officers had not gotten there as soon as they did then your agent probably would not have made it."

"What happened exactly?"

"Well I am not sure of that. But I know your man was attacked by two men, one grabbed him and pulled him into an alley. The other is the one who stabbed him and did most of the damage while the other guy held him down. We have that one in custody and his name is Jordan Pelski, a known cop killer, we have been looking for him for a long time. Jordan and someone else have been injuring and killing cops for years."


End file.
